DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el director grita corte? ¿Qué sucede cuando ya no es sólo Daigo y Amy… sino Ryo y Ayuri? One-shots, acerca de Ryo Ryusei & Ayuri Konno, cuando no están grabando Kyoryuger.
1. CUANDO SE CONOCIERON

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**SUMARY:** ¿Qué sucede cuando el director grita corte? ¿Qué sucede cuando ya no es sólo Daigo y Amy… sino Ryo y Ayuri? One-shots, acerca de Ryo Ryusei &amp; Ayuri Konno, cuando no están grabando Kyoyruger.

**ESCENA #1**

Ryo ingresaba al set, con un vaso de café en las manos; dentro de poco comenzarían los primeros días de grabación y ya se sentía agotado; pues lo habían llamado de madrugada, para darle la grata noticia de que por fin conocería al resto de los actores que conformarían el elenco de Zyuden Sentai Kyoyruger, eso le agradaba, pero a la vez lo ponía nervioso, puesto que no sabrás que tipo de personas conocerás, hasta que estén frente tuyo; mientras caminaba, se encontraba reflexionando sobre sus nuevos "compañeros" era lógico, que al iniciar una nueva serie, se debía intentar socializar con las personas que tendrías que ver por un largo tiempo.

Suspiró…

Sólo una puerta lo separaba de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Se relajó, y con una gran actitud ingresó a aquel pequeño cuarto.

― Ryusei, que bueno que llegas ― Saludó el productor de la serie.

Ryo hizo una leve reverencia. ― Lamento el retraso ―

El productor negó. ― No te preocupes, después de todo, aún no están completos ― Informó. ― Pero permíteme presentarte a los que ya están aquí ―

Ryo se dejó guiar, de inmediato los jóvenes que ahí estaban, se pusieron de pie para saludar.

― Son ellos ― Señaló. ― Chicos, les presentó a Ryo Ryusei ―

El mencionado hizo una reverencia, que fue correspondida por los demás.

― Soy Syuusuke Saito ― Saludó uno.

Otro más habló. ― Yamato Kinjo, es un placer ―

― Akihisa Shiono, soy yo ― Saludó otro.

― No, el placer es mío, me da gusto conocerlos al fin ― Admitió Ryusei con una sonrisa, que sus iguales imitaron.

― Y bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos? ― Pidió Kinjo con emoción.

― No podemos aún… nos falta una integrante ― Informó un chico del staff.

― "una" ¿Integrante? ― Cuestionó Syuusuke con énfasis en lo último.

El del staff asintió. ― Así es, en la serie también habrá una chica… ―

― Pues ya se retrasó ― Inquirió Akihisa.

Ryo sonrió. ― ¡Vamos! Quizás el clima la retrasó, esperemos un poco ― Sugirió.

Los demás estuvieron deacuerdo.

Después de media hora la chica no aparecía.

Mientras los demás comenzaban a impacientarse, Ryusei decidió ir por algo de comer a la máquina expendedora.

― ¡Rico! ¡rico! ― Canturreaba con emoción mientras sostenía una barra de chocolate. Pero desafortunadamente se distrajo y la barra cayó al suelo, e inevitablemente hizo un puchero.

Pero justo cuando iba a recogerla, escuchó una voz.

― ¡Permiso! ¡Por favor muévanse! ¡Abran paso! ¡Llego tarde! ― Exclamaba desesperada aquella voz.

Tratando de ignorar aquello, volvió a su tarea de la barra de chocolate, pero en ese instante, sintió un peso sobre su mano. ― ¡Ow, Ow! ― Exclamó con dolor.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― Articuló la chica, antes de resbalarse con la barra de chocolate.

Aunque, en vez de caer al suelo, cayó encima de Ryo.

― ¿Pero qué es este alboroto? ― Cuestionó el productor saliendo de la sala, seguido del elenco.

Y lo que vieron, fue aquella escena algo "comprometedora" de la chica encima del chico.

― Buena manera de llegar Ayuri… ― Musitó sarcástico el productor.

La chica algo sonrojada, se separó de Ryo y se puso de pie. ― Gomen ―

El productor suspiró. ― Al menos llegaste, Ryusei y compañía, les presento a Ayuri Konno, su compañera de trabajo ―

Los demás dieron un leve saludo. Pero Ryo parecía algo ido. Así que algo avergonzada, Ayuri se acercó a él. ― De verdad lamento hacerte tirado al suelo ― pidió mientras le tendía una mano, para ayudarlo.

Él gustoso aceptó. Y ya incorporado, sonrió. ― No te preocupes, me alegra conocerte al fin… soy Ryo Ryusei… espero nos llevemos bien ―

Ayuri sonrió. ― Sí yo también espero eso Ryo…―

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta, que seguían tomados de la mano, así que rápidamente se separaron.

― Muy bien, basta de todo esto, ¡Vamos! Tenemos trabajo ― Anunció el productor.

Ryo y Ayuri rompieron sus miradas.

Quizás este sería el comienzo de algo bueno.


	2. LA PRIMERA ESCENA

**ESCENA #2**

― _¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?, una cita realmente jugosa―_

― _¡Oye, déjala! ―_

― _¿Quién eres? ¿El caballero de brillante armadura? ―_

― _¡No soy un caballero, soy un King! ―_

― _¿King? ―_

― _Así es como me dicen, no importa a dónde vaya. ¡Ustedes chicos también me pueden llamar así! ―_

― _¡No gracias! ―_

― _¡Yo creo que no! ―_

― _Oh… bien. De todos modos, vas a estar en problemas si no te detienes. Esta chica es bastante ruda ―_

― _Oh, no, yo no tengo fuerzas para nada ―_

― _Exacto, como puede una tremenda belleza como esta… ―_

_Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al sentir el toque en su hombro de aquel chico, la chica instintivamente se alejó de él propinándole una buena patada a la salchicha que sostenía en su mano, el chico de negro se asombró, el de verde con habilidad alejó aquella salchicha voladora de su persona, cayendo en la cara del de azul, haciéndolo tambalear de la escalera en la que se encontraba, intentando ayudar, el recién llegado se acercó, pero sólo provocó que ambos cayeran inevitablemente al suelo. _

― Y…. ¡Corte! ― Exclamó el director.

Se escuchó un pequeño timbre, anunciando el final de la filmación de la escena.

― Buen trabajo chicos, la escena quedó perfecta ― Anunció con orgullo el productor.

El cast asintió en agradecimiento.

Mientras los demás ayudaban a Kinjo a ponerse de pie. Ayuri se acercó a Ryo tratando de hacer lo mismo.

― Oye, ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó ella mientras le tendía una mano.

Ryo gustoso aceptó aquel gesto. ― Sí, estoy bien. Gracias ― Ya estando de pie, ambos se soltaron de la mano. ― Por cierto, hiciste un gran trabajo… de verdad eres muy fuerte ― Elogió.

Ayuri algo sonrojada sonrió tímidamente. ― Gracias, aunque realmente no es nada, desde la infancia practiqué gimnasia… así que no es tan difícil dar esas patadas Jejeje ― Explicó.

― Entiendo ― Sonrió el chico.

― Por cierto, tú no te quedas atrás, eres muy buen actor ― Aseguró la joven Konno.

― Jejeje muchas gracias, también he tenido mis momentos en el pasado ― Dijo.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió la chica con interés.

Ryo asintió, mientras ambos caminaban alejándose un poco del lugar de la escena, para tener un poco más de privacidad. ― Sí, he participado en algunos papales… pero ninguno tan grande como este ― Argumentó.

― Sé a qué te refieres. Bueno excepto que soy más joven… ― Comenzó a decir Ayuri.

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ―

― En unas semanas cumpliré 16 ― Anunció algo avergonzada. ― Es por ello que apenas me he introducido a la televisión y todo eso ―

― Oh, entiendo, por mi parte en este Marzo cumpliré 20, por ello mmm digamos que ya tengo algo de antigüedad ― Comentó burlón.

Luego de aquel comentario, Ayuri comenzó a reír, y contagiado por aquello, Ryo la imitó.

― ¡Ryusei! ¡Konno! ¡Vamos hay que seguir! ― Gritó el director desde el otro lado.

― Bueno… de vuelta al trabajo ― Comentó Ryo luego de oír aquello.

Ayuri sonrió y asintió. ― Sí, vamos… King… ― Musitó aquello último, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

El chico quedó shokeado al oír aquello último. Pero cuando volvió en sí, sonrió tontamente y la siguió.

Definitivamente sería divertido trabajar con esa chica.


	3. LA AYUDA

**ESCENA #3**

― Oye, ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó Ryo con preocupación a su amiga y compañera, Ayuri.

La chica bostezó antes de responder.― Mmm sí estoy bien… es sólo que no he dormido mucho últimamente ―

― Las grabaciones te tienen agotada, ¿No es así? ― Inquirió el chico. La chica asintió, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta. ― Ten, quizás esto te ayude ― Sugirió Ryo al momento de tenderle un vaso bien caliente de café.

La chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó del sofá en el que hasta hace segundo se encontraba. Pesadamente tomó el vaso de café que le tendía su compañero. ― Arigato, Ryo… ― Susurró al momento que sorbía un trago de aquella bebida. Después de saborearlo, a la chica se le formó una sonrisa instantánea.

Ryo sonrió del mismo modo. ― ¿Mejor? ― Pidió. La chica a su lado, asintió bebiendo más de aquel café. El chico la veía de reojo y no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros, esa chica le agradaba y se llevaban muy bien, casi podría decirse que eran buenos amigos; y el hecho de haberla podido ayudar a mantenerse despierta, de algún modo lo hacía sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.

― De verdad te lo agradezco Ryo-Kun ― Musitó la chica después de terminar de beberse el café.

― ¿Kun? ― Cuestionó el chico con escepticismo.

Ayuri lo miró y al instante se sonrojó ligeramente. ― Sí… digo es una muestra de respeto y yo… ―

Ryo no lo evitó y soltó una leve carcajada, que confundió a la chica. ― Oye, está bien… no hay necesidad de formalidades entre nosotros. Claro, yo te respeto pero no es necesario hablarnos así. Debemos tenernos confianza… como amigos ― Explicó el chico de manera tranquila y sincera.

Ayuri quedó algo perpleja ante aquellas palabras.

"_¿De verdad eran amigos?"_

"_¿Tanta era la confianza que él le tenía, como para considerarla su amiga?"_

"_¿De verdad a él le importaba ella?"_

"_¿De verdad a ella le importaba él?"_

― ¿Enserio me consideras tu amiga? ― Cuestionó Ayuri inocentemente.

Ryo parpadeó un par de veces. ― ¡Claro! ¿Qué, tú no me ves a así? ― Cuestionó un tanto dolido.

Ayuri notó el cambio tan repentino en su voz, y eso la hizo cambiar. ― ¡Por supuesto! Mmm… digo, claro, hace poco te conozco… pero te has convertido en alguien importante, me llevo muy bien contigo… y bueno yo digo que sí, si eres mi amigo ― Corrigió rápidamente, antes de que su compañero tuviera una idea totalmente equivocada de ella.

Al oír todo eso, Ryo, sin realmente saber por qué, se entusiasmó, se puso realmente feliz. Y su enorme sonrisa lo delataba. ― Los mismo digo de ti, estoy contento de que nos llevemos bien y seamos grandes amigos ― Declaró, mientras le tendía su mano.

La chica sonrió. ― A mí también me gustaría mucho eso ― Aseguró correspondiendo aquel apretón de manos. ― Y de nuevo… gracias por animarme hoy… me sirvió de mucho ―

― ¿Para eso son los amigos, no? ― Pidió de forma divertida.

Luego, ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Definitivamente su relación comenzaba a avanzar.


	4. EL CUMPLEAÑOS

**ESCENA #4**

― ¿Por qué no hay nadie aún? ― Cuestionó Kinjo ahogando un bostezo.

― Bueno, eso es porque son las 6:30 de la mañana ― Informó Shiono mirando su reloj de mano.

― ¿Y qué hacemos aquí tan temprano? Las grabaciones comienzan en una hora ― Cuestionó Saito con algo de irritabilidad en su voz.

El trío de actores había sido, misteriosamente, citado en el set de grabación de la Sprit Base de la serie. Sin otra opción, tuvieron que atender al llamado.

― ¿Creen que haya sido una broma? ― Pidió Kinjo mirando a sus compañeros.

― No lo creo, aunque le gusta divertirse, Koichi no jugaría con el tiempo de grabación ― Apuntó Saito tratando de sonar lógico.

Shiono meditó un momento. ― Buen punto… pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―

― ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Me alegra que atendieran al llamado, ¿Qué tal estamos hoy? ― Saludó Ryo en un tono más animoso de lo usual, al momento que se acercaba a sus co-protagonistas.

― ¡Hola, Ryo! ― Saludaron Kinjo y Shiono.

Saito se cruzó de brazos.― Supongo que tú tampoco tienes idea del por qué estamos aquí, ¿No es así? ― Comentó.

― En realidad… sí lo sé ― Respondió Ryo.

Saito se encogió de hombros y se giró a sus dos compañeros. ― ¿Lo ven? Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Quién rayos…? ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ― Exclamó, luego de procesar aquello último que había dicho su compañero. ― ¿Tú nos citaste aquí? ― Pidió señalándolo.

Ryo sonrió. ― Sí, eso dije ―

― ¿Por qué? ― Pidieron los tres al unísono.

Ryo rascó nerviosamente su cabeza, mientras reía tontamente. ― Bueno… verán todo esto fue idea mía y de Koichi quien me dio su autorización ― Comenzó a explicar.

― ¿Autorización para qué? ― Pidieron nuevamente.

Así, Ryo se acercó a sus co-protagonistas a contarles su "plan".

Que no era un plan… sino sólo la preparación para darle a una sorpresa a su amiga Ayuri Konno.

La menor del cast cumplía 16 años ese día, por lo que, como buen amigo y compañero Ryo preparó un pequeña sorpresa para darle su tradicional pastel, pero para ellos necesitaba de todo el equipo reunido para que todo saliera mejor. He ahí cuando le pidió ayuda a Koichi para que citara a los demás a una reunión "temprana".

― Y esa es toda la idea. Sólo que todos estemos aquí cuando Ayuri llegue y desearle feliz cumpleaños ― Concluyó el actor Ryusei con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos comprendieron y asintieron, dando a entender que lo apoyarían.

Normalmente, dejarían que las cosas fluyeran como siempre… pero algo en la mirada de Ryo les decía que debían apoyarlo.

Ellos ya lo habían notado…

Entre esos dos había algo más…

Se podía percibir tanto fuera como dentro del set…

Incluso Koichi lo veía también.

Ese par se trataba diferente… tal vez o hacían a propósito… pero preferían dejarlos… dejarlos para que ambos dejaran de ser tan despistados y se dieran cuenta por sí mismos.

― ¿Cuándo llega Ayuri? ― Cuestionó Kinjo con entusiasmo.

― No debe tardar, le dije al guardia de seguridad que me avisara cuando… ―

― ¡La señorita Konno, ha llegado! ― Informó aquel mencionado guardia.

Ryo suspiró. ― Ya no importa… ¡A sus puestos! ― Ordenó.

De inmediato, todos obedecieron.

Las luces del set se apagaron y los chicos se ocultaron entre la utilería.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y las luces? ― Cuestionó Ayuri al ingresar al set. ― Espero no caerme ― Musitó intentando aferrase a algo para llegar a donde quería.

De pronto las luces se encendieron alertándola por un segundo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pidió abriendo lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la claridad que había inundado el lugar.

― ¡SORPESA! ―

Cuando por fin obtuvo visibilidad, vio a todos sus amigos vitoreando. Y soltando confeti por el lugar.

La chica cubrió su boca, para evitar que se abriera más de lo que de por sí ya estaba. Estaba muy emocionada. ― ¡Minna! Todo esto es… ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! ― Exclamó sumamente conmovida.

De inmediato, Ryo y compañía se acercaron a abrazarla.

Después Koichi hizo su aparición con un pastel en sus manos. ― Felicidades, Ayuri-chan ― Dijo el productor.

La aludida tomó el pastel en sus manos. ― Arigato, se ve delicioso ― Todos rieron y animaron a la chica para que soplara las velitas. Ya apagadas se escucharon aplausos por parte de sus amigos y la producción que acababa de llegar. ― Arigato, minna-san ― Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

Saito sonrió.― No deberías agradecernos… ―

― Después de todo… esto fue idea de Ryo ― Confesó Shiono.

― Ahhh… mmm yo… ― Tartamudeó Ryo.

Kinjo sonrió burlón y empujó a Ryusei cerca de Ayuri.

― ¿De verdad hiciste todo esto? ― Pidió la chica algo sonrojada.

Ryo no podía estar más nervioso.― Bueno sí… después de todo eres mi amiga y te aprecio y yo… ―

Ya no pudo continuar, cuando sintió un suave y corto beso en su mejilla. ― Arigato ― Susurró Ayuri.

Por un instante, Ryo quedó en trance. Hasta que Koichi habló. ― Esto amerita una foto, ¿No creen? ― Sugirió.

El cast estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron a tomar varias fotos.

Pero la favorita de todos, fue una donde salían todos, incluido Koichi. Pero fue aún más especial para Ryo y Ayuri, pues él estaba a su lado tomando su hombro.


	5. Un poquitín celoso

**ESCENA #5**

Hace un par de semanas le habían dado la bienvenida al nuevo miembro, Atsushi Maruyama, quien interpretaría a Utsemimaru, el Kyroyu Gold. Y desde entonces, sin saber por qué, Ryo Ryusei comenzaba a sentirse extraño a lado de su nuevo co-protagonista… no era que no le agradara, es más el chico parecía bastante amigable… quizás demasiado…

Oh sí, ahí estaban otra vez, tal y como el primer día que se conocieron.

Tan felices y platicadores estaban el "recién llegado" y Ayuri Konno.

Sin evitarlo, Ryo apretó ligeramente los puños.

Odiaba ver a ese par "demasiado juntos".

Antes sólo eran él y ella… pero desde que Atsushi apareció, la joven Konno no le prestaba la misma atención y eso en parte le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse algo desplazado.

― Te vas a romper la mano si continuas así ― Declaró una voz detrás suyo.

Al reconocer la voz, sólo miró a su compañero Kinjo, por sobre su hombro. ― Sí, bueno ¿A quién le importa? ― Respondió algo cortante.

Kinjo suspiró y caminó hacia él para mirarlo de frente. ― ¿Cuál es tu problema Ryo? ―

El aludido parpadeó. ― ¿Problema? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo ningún problema, y si lo tuviera ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― Pidió de una forma algo eufórica.

Kinjo se cruzó de brazos, tratando de obtener paciencia para esperar a que su amigo se calmara. Después hecho un vistazo a donde Ryusei tenía la mirada clavada. Y ahí los miró. Después sonrió de lado.― ¿Estás celoso? ― Dedujo algo burlón.

Al instante, Ryo dejó de fulminar con la mirada a los dos jóvenes y se volvió a su amigo. ― ¿¡Eh!? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo, celoso? Jajaja ¿De quién? ― Cuestionó atropelladamente.

Yamato soltó una sonora carcajada. ― No soy tonto, ¿sabes? ― Aclaró. ― Además se puede ver a kilómetros, que no te gusta para nada como ese par congenió muy bien ― Argumentó mientras discretamente los señalaba.

Ryo los volvió a mirar.

¿De verdad estaba celoso?

Deshizo los puños de sus manos y las observó detenidamente… estaban totalmente rojas, había sido tanta la fuerza que la marca de sus dedos volvió aquellos agujeros de color blanco al igual que sus uñas.

Él tenía un problema…

Y se llamaban celos…

Suspiró derrotado.

― Tienes razón… ― murmuró con la cabeza abajo.

Kinjo agacho su cabeza para poder escucharlo mejor. ― ¿Qué dices? ―

Ryo finalmente lo miró y se puso de pie. ― Estoy celoso, ¡Ya! Tienes razón, estoy algo celoso de Atsushi… pero no me puedo enojar con él, de hecho me cae bien ― Admitió totalmente confundido y sin saber realmente qué más decir.

Su co-protagonista también se colocó de pie y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ryusei a manera de apoyo. ― Al menos lo admitiste ― Dijo con un aire orgulloso. ― Quizás debas investigar más a fondo ― Opinó.

― ¿Más a fondo? ―

Su compañero sonrió y asintió. ― Así es, verlos de cerca. Quien sabe, quizás después te des cuenta que no es lo que te imaginas ― Sugirió.

Ryo reflexionó aquello. ― Creo… creo que suena como un buen plan. Gracias Kinjo ― Dijo de manera sincera y más calmada que hace un par de minutos.

Kinjo asintió. ― Ni lo menciones ― Luego de esto, se alejó dejando sólo a Ryo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Kinjo se fue, Ryo volvió a mirar a Ayuri y a Atsushi, los dos seguían conversando de quien sabe qué.

― _Es mi oportunidad _― Pensó con determinación al momento que sigilosamente se acercaba a ellos para poderlos escuchar.

Oía murmullos, así que trató de acomodarse mejor en la pared de utilería. Desafortunadamente dio un paso en falso lo que ocasionó que se produjera un ruido bastante llamativo.

Del otro lado de la utilería, Ayuri Y Atsushi escucharon aquello, pero decidieron restarle importancia.

Unos segundos después Ryo escuchó la voz de Ayuri; la chica se despedía del recién llegado.

Cuando ya se hallaba solo, Atsushi sonrió. ― Ya puedes salir Ryo ―

¿Eh?

¡Lo había descubierto!

― _¡Rayos, es muy bueno!_ ― Maldijo en su mente. Para después salir algo "escurrido" de su escondite. ― ¿Supiste que estaba ahí? ― Cuestionó algo avergonzado.

Atsushi lo miró.― Sentí tu presencia, o más bien tus ojos, desde hace ya un buen rato ― Corrigió.

― Yo… yo… verás lo siento…. Es sólo que… ― Se excusaba torpemente.

Maruyama soltó una leve risa y se acercó más Ryo para tomar su hombro. ― Está bien, yo no voy a intentar nada con ella ―

― ¿Qué? ―

― Jejeje, descuida, sólo somos amigos. Yo respeto cuando una chica ya es de alguien más, amigo ― Explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

― ¿Acaso es tan obvio? ― Pidió avergonzado.

― Demasiado… ― Aseguró soltando su hombro, para empezar a caminar por un lado. ― Deberías considerar decírselo pronto ― Aconsejó para después irse.

Ryo no podía creer lo acalorada de la conversación, estaba sudando y su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo.

― _Quizás sea tiempo de empezar a actuar…_ ― Pensó con determinación, al momento que una media sonrisa se postraba en sus labios.

Su objetivo ya estaba fijo.

Y su nombre era… Ayuri Konno.


	6. ESPECIAL

**N/A: **¡Estoy tan emocionada! Había tenido esta idea, hace un par de días, pero cuando decidí hacerla realidad me di cuenta que el video del making de Kamen Rider x Súper Sentai x Space Sheriff Super Hero Taisen Z ya no estaba, me entristecí, pues un par de escenas, suceden en ese vídeo. Pero para mí suerte, había visto ese vídeo varias veces, así que logré recordar algo. En este capítulo se encontraran con un par de sorpresas, las cuales espero disfruten.

**ESCENA #6 (ESPECIAL)**

El ambiente era frío, que digo frío, más bien estaba helado, y era normal en la época del año en la que se encontraban, pero aun así todos tenían trabajo, y como dicen por ahí, el tiempo es dinero, así que no había que perderlo.

Para estas fechas, la producción del tokusatsu estaba ocupada en la filmación de Kamen Rider x Súper Sentai x Space Sheriff Super Hero Taisen Z (lo sé es un nombre súper largo) y debían darse prisa para su pronto estreno.

De un lado se podía ver al elenco de Kamen Rider Wizard, si se enfoca más la cámara, notamos a Shunya y a Makoto muy conversadores y sonrientes por algo que hablaban, después vemos como el actor que le da vida a Haruto comienza a picarle las costillas a la joven enfrente suyo; la integrante de PASSPO ríe y trata de huir de aquellas "inocentes" cosquillas.

Por otro lado, tenemos al elenco de Space Sheriff, que por cierto, muy concentrados y energéticos. También con ellos, podemos encontrar a Junya Ikeda, quien se encontraba mostrándoles su pose de Gokai Silver, lo que los hizo reír levemente.

En otro set, nos encontramos al cast de Tokumei Sentai Go Busters, en estos momentos, el trío se encuentra grabando una escena.

Si nos acercamos, notamos que en la escena, Hiromu y Ryuji llegan a salvar a Yoko, que se encontraba en graves problemas.

Siendo perseguida, Yoko, cae y siente como su fin se acerca, en ese momento llegan Hiromu y Ryuji al rescate.

"Arisa, ¿estás bien?"

― ¡Corte! ―

Al oír la voz del director, todos comienzan a reír. El pobre Katsuhiro dijo mal su línea, se suponía que debió haber dicho "Yoko, ¿estás bien?" pero en vez de eso, dijo el nombre de la actriz que interpreta a Yoko, en este caso, Arisa Komiya.

Los presentes no dejaban de reír. Y el joven Suzuki estaba rojo y totalmente avergonzado.

― Gomen… Jejeje Gomen ― Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Después se acercó a su co-protagonista. ― ¿Estas bien? ― Pidió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, para reiniciar la escena.

Arisa, gustosa aceptó la mano de él. ― Estoy bien, gracias ― Dijo ya incorporada. ― Al menos ya sé que puedo contar contigo para salvarme ― Le susurró divertida mientras sonreía y se alejaba.

Katsuhiro se sonrojó pero también sonrió.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, en el sitio que se ha vuelto tan popular en el tokusatsu para las escenas de batalla, tenemos al recién revelado cast para el Súper Sentai número 37, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

― ¿Tienes frío? ― Cuestionó Ryo Ryusei, acercándose a su compañera, Ayuri Konno.

Ella sonrió y frotó sus manos. ― Sí… y… mucho… ― Respondió entrecortadamente dando fe a lo que sentía.

Ryo sonrió. ― Ten, los manda el equipo de vestuario ― Dijo tendiéndole una gran chamarra de color azul.

Ella aceptó aquel gesto e inmediatamente se la puso.

― ¿Mejor? ―

― Jejeje… sí un poco ― Dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. ― ¿Tú no te vas a poner una? ― Cuestionó.

― ¡Oh, sí! ― Exclamó, tomando una que se encontraba a su costado. También se la puso para darse algo de calor. ― Enserio, que se siente bien ―Comentó empezando a calentarse.

Ella sonrió. Pero después le dio un mejor vistazo. ― Mmm ¿No te queda un poco pequeña? ―

Él bajó la mirada para verse. ― Ohh, tienes razón. Pero está bien, tú necesitas más la larga… ya sabes por tus piernas ― Comentó. Pero al instante cayó en lo último que había dicho y se sonrojó. ― Eh… este digo… ese short es algo corto y tus piernas quedan al descubierto y… ― Ella lo miró confundida. Y esto hizo que él entrara en pánico. ― Es decir… yo sólo pienso que debes tener mucho frío al usar esa ropa ― Ayuri parpadeó tratando de comprender. Ryo se golpeó mentalmente. ¿De todos modos, que rayos intentaba decir? ― Eso se oyó mal… mmm mira, no es que te veas mal… de hecho te ves muy bonita pero… ―

Ella soltó una risita y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquel halago. ― Esta bien Ryo, ya te entendí ― Interrumpió, antes de que a su pobre co-protagonista le diera un ataque cardíaco. ― Gracias por preocuparte por mí ― Le susurró.

Ryo sonrió y negó. ― No es nada… ya te lo dije antes, no sólo eres mi compañera… eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti ― Le dijo él de manera sincera.

― Lo mismo digo ― Respondió ella del mismo modo.

― ¡Ryo, Ayuri! ¡Hora de grabar! ― Anunció uno de los camarógrafos.

Los aludidos se sonrieron y se dirigieron a donde el resto del elenco se encontraba.

Pero al llegar, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por un par de cámaras. El productor les explicó que buscaban una pequeña entrevista del nuevo elenco de Súper Sentai.

Todos se turnaban a la hora de responder.

Y de manera nada cuidadosa. Cada vez que Ryo hablaba o respondía algo, Ayuri no dejaba de mirarlo y de reír. De algún modo, la risa de ella lograba desconcentrarlo y terminaba mirándola por breves segundos también, para después ser contagiado por la misma.

Cuando ella hablaba, no dejaba de sonreír y de soltar leves risitas mientras contestaba, así mismo no dejaba de voltear hacia Ryo, y éste también, pero de manera más "disimulada" la veía de reojo. Era como si al mirarlo a él, ella buscara su aprobación a lo que estaba diciendo.

Y el resto del elenco no podía estar más entretenido con las "miraditas" de este par.

Hubo un momento, en que comentaron algo que los hizo reír a todos.

Y como tratando de contenerse, Ayuri se juntó más a Ryo y lo tomó del antebrazo, como si quisiera que él la ocultara de lo roja que se estaba poniendo de la risa.

Al sentir su agarre, Ryo no se movió, es más la dejó aferrase a él, y en su momento tanto él como ella disfrutaban aquel tacto.

Las grabaciones continuaron y con éxito terminaron la película.

Como agradecimiento, todos fueron invitados a una pequeña cena de celebración.

Cerca de las bebidas, Makoto y Shunya ofrecían un pequeño concierto, él tocaba la guitarra, mientras ella tarareaba un par de sus canciones del reparto de PASSPO.

En una de las mesas, Arisa jugaba con Katsuhiro a lanzarle comida a la boca, muchas de las veces, él lograba atraparlas.

Y en una de las mesas más alejadas, estaba Ayuri, suspiró mientras veía a sus compañeros muy felices.

― Veo, que ya no tienes frío ―

Al oír aquella inconfundible voz, ella sonrió y se giró a ver a Ryo. ― Sí, ya estoy mejor ―

Esta vez la chica traía un vestido blanco, pero complementado con unas medias de color rosa.

Ryo sonrió.― Puedo ver eso. Y ahora que estás mejor, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo? ― Cuestionó un tanto nervioso.

Ella no dudó y tomó su mano. ― Por supuesto ―

El chico la encaminó a la pista de baile, estando ahí, Ryo la tomó de la cintura y ella colocó sus manos en sus hombros, para después recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Mientras ambos se movían lentamente al compás de la música.

A lo lejos, el resto de sus compañeros Kyoryugers, grababan y fotografiaban el momento, para quizás un futuro soborno.

**N/A:** Sé que aún falta, pero si no actualizo antes, les deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	7. SESIÓN DE ESTUDIO

**ESCENA #7**

― ¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer?, yo invito ― Ofreció Akihisa.

― Oh, sí… suena bien ― Dijeron Ryo, Syuusuke, Kinjo y Atsushi, mientras asentían.

El quinteto de actores terminó de grabar y se dirigían a comer para relajarse y conversar un rato.

Pero antes de salir, Ryo divisó a alguien y se dirigió a sus amigos. ― ¿Por qué no se adelantan? Los alcanzo después, ¿sí? ―

Los demás lo miraron extrañados pero asintieron, para después alejarse.

― ¡Hey, Ayuri! ― Saludó el actor con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró por un segundo.― Ah, hola Ryo… ― Saludó de manera distraída, en un intento por imitar aquella sonrisa.

Él ladeó la cabeza e hizo un leve gesto. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió en un tono, entre preocupado.

Esta vez, ella no lo miró. ― Eh… mmm… este sí, el clima está lindo ― Respondió.

Ryo parpadeó. Pues esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Se acercó más a la mesa en la que se encontraba su compañera; misma que estaba repleta de papeles, libros, y uno que otro cuaderno. Y la chica estaba escribiendo algo, y se notaba la dedicación con la que trabajaba, pues tal parece que nada la distraería.

― Estás muy ocupada, ¿no es así? ―

Al oír aquella pregunta. La chica dejó el lapicero y lo miró, dándole una tímida sonrisa. ― Sí… así es Jejeje lo siento ― Musitó.

Ryo finalmente sonrió al verla sonreír. ― No te disculpes ― Le dijo suavemente. ― ¿Puedo? ― Cuestionó haciéndole señas al asiento vacío frente a ella.

Ayuri miró lo que señalaba y sonrió. ― Claro, siéntate ― Invitó.

Gustoso, Ryo aceptó la oferta. ― ¿Son guiones? ― Pidió tomando en sus manos, un puñado de las hojas que estaban regadas en aquella mesita.

Ella negó levemente. ― No… son los trabajos de la escuela ― Respondió y el asintió. ― Mi mamá le dijo a mi manager que debo terminar mis estudios antes de siquiera pensar en seguir en la actuación ― Explicó.

― Ya veo ― Musitó Ryo terminando de leer uno de los textos de la chica. ― Se te ha hecho muy pesado, ¿no? ― Cuestionó. Pues mirándola detenidamente, la chica no tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, ni siquiera con el maquillaje de la producción para el rodaje, le ocultaba el hecho que no había estado durmiendo muy bien. Además que su ánimo andaba por los suelos, nada común en ella, ya que siempre anda de aquí allá con su característica sonrisa.

Al recordar aquello último, Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido.

― ¿Ryo? ― Llamó la chica posando una de sus manos frente a la cara de su amigo. Pues aquella sonrisa, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. ― ¿Ryo? ―

Ese último llamado, lo trajo de vuelta. ― Lo siento… me… me quedé pensando ― Excuso, mientras sacudía su cabeza y sonreía.

Ayuri soltó una leve risita, pero asintió. ― No te preocupes… es la primera vez que sonrió en el día… gracias ― Dijo, susurrando aquello último, con la mirada algo baja, en un intento por ocultar el leve tinte en sus mejillas que se había formado.

Escuchar aquellas palabras, provocaron que Ryo también se sonrojara. ― Eh, está bien, me alegra ser de ayuda ― Respondió torpemente.

Ella asintió, volviendo a su color normal. ― Bueno… será mejor que continúe con esto Jejeje ― Dijo en un tono algo triste.

― Sí quieres puedo ayudarte ― Ofreció con una sonrisa.

― ¡No! ― Exclamó apresuradamente. Ante la respuesta, el rostro del actor cayó ligeramente. Eso hizo que ella reaccionara.―Es decir… no podría pedirte eso… tú debes tener mejores cosas que hacer ― Corrigió.

Él dejó escapar una risita.― Estoy más que disponible ― Aseguró.

― Pero… acabo de escuchar que saldrías con Kinjo y los demás, y yo no… ― Intentó hacer desistir a su amigo.

― Estaré bien no te preocupes, sólo quiero ayudarte ― Declaró de manera pasible, intentando convencerla. ― Además, si después nos da hambre, los dos podremos ir por algo… yo te invito ― Sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

Ayuri dudó por un segundo, pero terminó por desistir. ― Ok, tú ganas ― Respondió. ― Pero después me dejarás invitarte a ti, ¿de acuerdo? ― Agregó.

― Ok, me parece un buen trato ―

Luego de esto, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Para después ponerse serios y empezar a estudiar.

― Te aseguro que conmigo, pasarás todos los exámenes ― Fanfarroneó el actor Ryusei.

Ayuri río. ― Eso espero… o te las verás con mi mamás ― Al oír aquello último, Ryo tragó duro y su cara se marcó por el terror. ― Jajaja sólo bromeo ― Aclaró riéndose de la expresión de su amigo.

Él entornó los ojos.― Eres malvada… ya me hiciste imaginar ¡cómo tú mama podría asesinarme! ― Exclamó.

― Jejeje… pues sí tanto te preocupa, date prisa y comienza a ayudarme ― Sugirió la joven.

― Tienes razón ― Dijo él sonriendo. Después tomó un libro.― Muy bien la Guerra del Oriente se llevó a cabo hacia…. ―

Con esto, la pequeña sesión de estudio dio comienzo.

De vez en cuando ambos se detenían a bromear y conversar.

Quizás con esto, Ayuri lograría aprobar sus clases y conservar su título como actriz. Pues lo que menos quería era tener que alejarse de aquel chico tan simpático que sin saberlo estaba comenzando a entrar en su corazón.

**N/A:** ¡Muy bien! Esta es mi primera actualización de DDC del año, ojalá les haya gustado. Esta vez la hice con un tema escolar, ahora que pronto las clases comenzarán. Les deseo mucho éxito a todos y cada uno de mis lectores.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208 **


	8. DÍA LIBRE

**ESCENA #8**

― ¿Un día libre, es enserio? ― Cuestionó por décima vez, Syuusuke, con cierta emoción en su tono de voz.

― Sí, eso fue lo que Koichi me dijo ― Respondió Kinjo con seriedad.

― ¡Qué bien! ― Exclamaron a la vez, Akihisa y Atsushi al momento de chocar sus puños.

― Aunque… es un modo de verlo ― Agregó el actor de Nossan. Sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos. ― Es un día libre, pero Koichi nos quiere a todos en un lugar específico, creo que quiere que no perdamos la "unión" que hemos tenido hasta ahora ― Explicó.

Sus amigos asintieron, a manera de comprensión.

― Si todo esto es idea de Koichi… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo personalmente? ― Interrogó Akihisa meditando un poco el asunto.

Kinjo rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo.― Bueno… creo que él ya nos espera en el lugar de reunión ―

― Eso tiene sentido, pero aun así, en caso de faltar, ¿Por qué Ryo no nos dio el mensaje? ― Insistió el actor del Kyoryu Green.

― Eso es cierto, a propósito. ¿Dónde está él y Ayuri? ― Pidió Atsushi mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de señales de sus compañeros "perdidos".

Kinjo se encogió de hombros. ― No lo sé. Pero mejor ya vámonos, quizás después nos alcancen ― Sugirió.

Los demás no tuvieron otra opción más que asentir.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo alejado del set de grabación.

― ¿Una barbacoa? ― Cuestionó Ryo Ryusei a Koichi Sakamoto, al momento que parpadeaba intentando comprender.

El productor sonrió con malicia entregándole una bolsa con carne cruda. ― Así es, mi estimado Ryo-san ―

La carne cruda en sus manos, descolocó al actor por completo. ― ¿Pe… pero…? ―

― Será mejor que te des prisa, Kinjo y los demás llegarán pronto ― Advirtió divertido, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

― ¡O… Oye! ¡Espera, un momento! ― Llamó con desesperación el joven intentando alcanzar a su ahora re-nombrado "loco productor".

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso es demasiado trabajo? ― Retó.

Ryo paró en seco. ― ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ― Aseguró con altanería.

El productor sonrió, el chico había caído en su juego.

Y Ryusei cayó en cuenta demasiado tarde.― ¡Diablos! ¡Me engañaste! ― Señaló con tristeza.

Koichi soltó una carcajada. Y se acercó a Ryo tomándolo por el hombro. ― Ve el lado positivo, Ayuri-san te ayudará, ― Agregó.

― ¿¡Eh…!? ―

― Jejeje… los veré a la hora de la comida ― Con esto, el legendario Sakamoto se fue del lugar.

Ryo hizo un puchero. ― Tramposo… ― Musitó.

― ¿Ryo? ― Llamó una voz reconocida, tras él.

El giró y sonrió.― ¡Hola, Ayuri! ― Saludó.

Ella también sonrió. ― ¡Hola! Mmm veo que también caíste ― Comentó señalando el bulto de carne en las manos de él.

El actor dador de la vida de Daigo Kiryu sonrió tímidamente. ― Sí… es muy bueno para eso ―

― Jejeje ya lo creo que sí ― Apoyó la actriz.

― ¿Qué te puso a hacer a ti? ―

― Debo encender la parrilla ― Respondió señalando dicho objeto a unos metros de distancia.

― Ya veo… bueno, ¿quieres empezar? ― Sugirió.

― Me parece bien ―

Con esto, ambos se retiraron a realizar su aparente "rara" "inconveniente" y "sin sentido" labor doméstica.

― ¡Tonta parrilla, enciende! ― Sentenció la joven Konno con notoria frustración. Pues después de un buen rato, no había podido lograr que el fuego se propagara por la parrilla.

Ryusei rió por lo bajo. ― ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos? ― Ella lo miró curiosa. ― Yo enciendo el fuego y tú terminas con estos trozos de carne, ¿te parece? ―

Ella dudó. Pero terminó por darse por vencida. ― Ok, tu ganas ―

Con esto, ambos cambiaron lugares.

― ¿Sabes? ― Ryo la miró. ― ¿Qué tal si las vuelvo brochetas? Así sería más práctico ― Ofreció.

El actor sonrió y asintió. ― Me parece como una buena idea ―

Luego de unos minutos, Ryo logró con éxito encender la dichosa parrilla.

― ¡Wow! Se ve muy bien, excelente trabajo ― Felicitó su co-protagonista.

― Gracias, ¿listas las brochetas? ―

― Súper listas ¡Ta-da! ― Exclamó mostrándole las perfectas incrustaciones de carne en el palito.

Ryo sonrió con orgullo.― Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Hora de ponerlas a asar ―

Ayuri asintió y colocó la comida en el fuego.

Pasado un buen rato, las brochetas comenzaban a estar listas. Y por ende, Kinjo y compañía hicieron su aparición. Unos minutos más tarde, Koichi hizo su descarado retorno.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! Tal parece que después de todo, hicieron un buen trabajo ― Elogió el productor con una media sonrisa.

Ryo y Ayuri intentaron imitar su sonrisa.

― Jejeje ¡Vamos, no me miren así! ― Pidió con diversión.

― ¡Se ven deliciosas! ― Exclamó Atsushi con un notorio antojo. Pero antes de siquiera poder olerlas, Ayuri le dio un manotazo. ― ¡Oye, eso dolió! ― Recriminó mirando a su única compañera femenina.

― Creo que por ahora lo justo es que ambos seamos los primeros en probar, ¿No creen? ― Pidió Ryo mirando con complicidad a Ayuri, la cual asintió.

Los demás no tuvieron más opción que resignarse. Así que se fueron a sentar.

― Jejeje fue una buena idea ― Dijo Ayuri.

― Jejeje lo sé ―

Ayuri tomó una brocheta.― ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú? ―

― ¿Segura? ― Vaciló.

Ella se encogió de hombros.― Me gustaría saber tu opinión ― Ryusei asintió. La actriz que le da vida a Amy Yuuzuki sonrió ampliamente y sacó un trozo de carne de aquel palito. ― Abre grande la boca ― Pidió. El actor se sonrojó, pero no podía negarle nada a ella, así que si alguien osaba en burlarse de él, no le importaría después de haber vivido esto. Obedeció a la chica. Ella sonrió y metió la carne en la boca de él. Esperó a que masticara y tragara. ― ¿y bien? ―

― ¡Deliciosa! Más bien exquisita ― Elogió.

Ayuri fácilmente se sonrojó.

― Bien, mi turno… ― Dijo él haciendo la misma acción que ella.

Lo que ambos no notaron, era que un camarógrafo andaba por los alrededores cubriendo su trabajo de fotografiar al cast detrás de cámaras y definitivamente, la imagen de Ayuri dándole de comer a Ryo en la boca, era algo que debía ser impreso en el futuro PhotoBook del cast.


End file.
